TRENTON'S NEWEST RESIDENT?
by Teig-Leah2011
Summary: Hi I'm Teah Daniels but everyone calls me T. I am starting over in Trenton, New Jersey.
1. Prologue

**A/N) I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OR ANY ONE EXCEPT TEAH - ROSE, JASON, AMBER, TONI, AND EMMA. I JUST WISH I OWNED RANGER!!!**

* * *

I am Teah - Rose Daniels but everyone calls me T and I am leaving Boston to live in Trenton, New Jersey. I am excited.

I am 25 yrs. old and I have long curly blonde hair and dark green eyes. I am 5 foot 10" and everyone always asks me if I am a model but no I choose a different path in my life but my looks help get my job done. I am a bounty hunter or I was one before I decided to leave home. I got all the high bonds and was one of the best. That's amazing to earn money for doing something that you have had training for and you feel proud for. Yeah I have had lots of training since I was 5. My daddy taught me well. He also taught me how to use my first gun by the time I was 10 yrs. old. At first I freaked out about guns but about six months later after daddy took me our private gun range I got used to it and started to love my guns. They have saved my life many times when I pick up a FTA. I also carry around at least 2 guns and a knife. I can't trust that I won't find danger. Right now I own 5 different guns and they are sigs and glocks.

I have a Smith & Wesson 945, a Glock G20 10 mm, a Glock 17 9mm, two SW1911 and a Smith & Wesson M&P357. I put all the guns except my 9mm Glock and my S&W1911 in my gun safe under the back of my drivers seat. My 9mm Glock is going to be put in my holster at my hip and the S&W1911 will be in the back of my cargo pants.

Right now I am finishing my packing. I just need to double check that I have everything on me. I have been living with my brother Jason for the last year since my mama died last year. I took it the hardest because we were so close and I still miss her very much. So Jason will still be in Boston but he won't miss me much because he'll be doing his missions for the government. Every male in our family has been in the army at some point in their lives.

Daddy died when I was 20. He was killed during a shoot out. Mama was my rock during that year and Jason was my rock for the last year when he wasn't doing missions. I finally moving on. I'll be living with my uncle Frank and aunt Hellen. Daddy and uncle Frank were twin brothers. My cousin Stephanie had moved back to Trenton about 6 years ago. she's 31 this year. I am excited I am going to see Steph. It has been years since i've see her but we talk on the phone all the time. My other cousin Valerie moved back after her cheating ex- husband took all their savings and ran off with the baby sitter. She is married to another guy and is pregnant. OH BOY!

I am all packed and ready to go. I packed my guns, my clothes, my blankets, my boxes, and withdrew 5,000 out of my Suntrust account. I ready to go. All I have to do is load my new black SUV. Time to hit the road.


	2. Welcome

**I_'ve been driving for the last five days and finally made it to Trenton without any problems. _I'm_ a little nervous_ to finally meet them after all these years. **

**I'm going down some main road and my stomach started to rumble so I stopped at a pizza place called Pino. I parked my SUV in the lot in front and got out. I streched my long achy body and put my guns on. You never know what will happen. I dressed today in green cargo and t-shirt. I pulled my curly hair back in a high messy bun. My hair was down when i was in the car for the last five hours. My changed my shoes to my boots and slid one of my knifes in each boot. With my guns checked I locked my car up and slid my keys in my left pocket. Walked into the enterance and the room was silent and everyone turned to me. I removed my sun glasses and scanned the room. I didn't see any danger except a few guys in a booth at the back of the place all dressed in black. I walked to the bar and ordered a slice of cheese pizza, a small salad and a coke. When I'm done I put a some bills on the table. Just as I was getting up my phone started to ring and I dugged it out of my pocket at my knee. **

"YO"

"T? Where are you?"

"Pino"

"GOOD! See you in 10"

"K" **I hung up and sat back down and ordered 2 cokes**.

**Ten minutes later Stephanie arrived and the room went quiet. I guess they do it for everyone. Steph scanned the room and found me. I turned just as she came behind me.**

"Cuz, You are finally here. I've missed you T." **We Hugged**.

"Steph, What does that mean? I've been driving for the last five days visiting some friends on the way here."

"I know."

"How's your training coming?" **Steph wanted to learn how to take care of herself without needing someone to come to her rescue**.

"Good. I still hate my gun unlike you!" **I laughted.**

"Great. You don't have to love your gun but you need to be able to have it at all times on you."

"Funny. I feel like i getting the third degree from my mother." **I raised my eyebrow. She hates it when I do**.

"Steph."

"Sorry. It's just this training is hard."

"I know it's hard but you'll get threw it soon." **I smiled. **

"Yeah, Yeah. What ever T."

"Yep you will."

"Huh! Are you staying at my parents house or in a hotel?"

"Your parent's house. I looking for houses and appartments tomarrow."

"How about you go to the house now then I'll meet you there tonight since it is Sunday and I always go to..." **She stopped talking a looked over at the enterance at somebody. I turned around to see the person she was looking at.**

"He's... cute. Who is he?"

"My fiancee."

"WHAT!"

"Joesph Morelli. Yeah my fiancee. We got engaged last month and you are the first person I have told so no one knows."

"Wow. No way... Wait a minute! You mean The Joesph Morelli. The guy you lost your virginity to? The guy that just walked away after he was done? The guy who you ran over with big blue a couple years later? That Joesph Morelli?"

"Yea."

"Stephanie what the..." **He walked over to us.**

"Cupcake?"

"UGH. Gross is this some kind of kinky shit. Cupcake. Foget it. I don't want to know."

"T!"

"What? I said it so get over it."

"Joe this is my cousin T. T this is my fiancee joe." **We nodded to each other.**

"Hello, pleased to finally meet you." **I smirked at him.**

"T. Joe is a cop."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Well Joe if you ever hurt my cuz then I will brake more then a leg. Got it?"

"I would never hurt her."

"Doen't matter. Just a warning. You better treat her right Joe." he nodded.

"I got it."

"Good."

"Hey T? Since we got the threat covered like I was saying before Joe got here is that you should get to the house and since it's Sunday I'll See you tonight at 6."

"Yea. I pretty tired right now so I head over. See you tonite then."** I walked out of Pino's and was about to get into my car just as a black truck pulled up.**

**The truck stopped and this really hot guy who looks like at least part cuban. He is wearing almost the same thing as i'm wearing except his is all black instead of green. His hair is long and black and tied back. He has a least three guns and two knifes that I could tell on him. Really big musles and he's at least 6 foot 5" tall. He parked his car and looked directly at me as I pulled my sun glasses out of one of my pockets. I could feel his eyes on me. I grabbed my glasses and looked at him. I held his eyes for a second or two and put my glasses on and then I got into my car. It took me about twenty minutes to get to the house. I parked my car in the driveway and got out with a couple luggage bags. i ringed the door bell and my aunt answered the door. **

"Teah-Rose Welcome to our home."

"Thanks."

"Come in."

"So how is every one?"

"Good. How is Jason?"

"He's fine. Gone on a mission two days ago."

"Really? That must be hard for you."

"Not really."

"Well we are glad you are here with us and we want you to feel at home. Stay as long as you want."

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome Teah-Rose."

"Where will I be staying?"

"First door on the left at the to the the stairs."

"Thanks. Where is uncle Frank?"

"He is working for a couple more hours. He'll be here before dinner time."

"Okay."

**I picked up my bags and went up stairs. The bedroom looked like stephanie's room. The walls were a light blue and green. The floors are wooden and looked worn. There is a full sized bed with dark blue bedding. There is a bathroom connected to the bedroom that is blue, green, red, pink, yellow and purple. I sat my bags on the bed and removed my guns and knives. I put my toys(gun&knives)up in the closet and removed one of my cute black skirt, a low cut black shirt and a sexy Victoria Secret bra and panties in black. I decided I wanted to kill some time till dinner by taking a shower. I started the shower so it could get hot and locked my bedroom door. I grabbed a towel from the closet and put it on the bathroom rack. I dugged out my shampoo, hair brush, frizz control cream, razor, lotion and shaving cream. I undressed and go into the shower. Washed my hair, and shaved my legs. I got out of the shower about thirty minutes and wrapped my towel around me. I sat on the toilet seat and rubbed my lotion onto my body then brushed my hair out and applied my frizz control cream into my hair. I walked into the bedroom and put my clothes on. I have 4 hours to kill so I decided to lay down a take a nap.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**I heard a distant knocking... Not sure where it is coming from... Then heard a voice... Steph's voice. ****I woke up and turned over. It was Stephanie talking to me. I guess I over slept. ****I got up and answered the door.**

"T? You over slept."

"Yea."

"Dinner is ready."

"I'll be right there."

"Okay." **I smiled at her **

**Closing the door and took care of mother nature and clipped half my hair back. I put a little mascara and lip gloss on. Slipping on some black flats on and headed down stairs. the house was really loud. Valerie, her husband Al(or was it hal?), her daughters Angie and Mary-alice,Steph, Joe, Grandma, are here. What a full house. I was about to slip into the kitchen when I was caught.**

"Aunt T!"

"Hey, Mary-Alice."

"Aunt Steph told us you were coming."

"Yep. I'm going to be living here for a few days then I'll be moving into a appartment or a house."

"Cool."

"T?" **I turned to Steph**.

"Yea?"

"Do you want to look at places tomarrow and go shopping?"

"Yea! I want to get a job too."

"Vinnie's?"

"Yea."

"NO WAY!"

"Yea! I need to work."

"Cupcake. you and T are like twins." **Steph and I turned towards him**.

"Ha Ha. Funny Joe. T if you want a job why don't you work for Rangeman."

"CUPCAKE!"

"WHAT?"

"Steph what is Rangeman?"

"Security company. T you would be great at this job."

"I don't need to work for a boss. I like doing my own thing. I'm independant you know."

"I know T. Worth a shot."

"Yea?"

"Yes."

"For right now Steph I want to work bonds and get a house or appartment that is high tech."

"Okay but you want high tech you'll want Rangeman to do it to your place."

"How much?"

"Pretty good." **I nodded**.

**We all sat at the table and started to eat. It was pretty quiet with the exception of Grandma's mouth. We ate pot roast and pineapple up-side down cake. It was great. I helped Steph clean the table off while Val and my aunt washed the dishes. When we finished Val and her children left. Steph took some left over with her and said she would be here a nine. It was already eight so said good night and I decided to head up and read a book and listen to some music on my IPOD. It was about twelve before I turned off the lights and go to bed.  
**


	3. A JOB AND JULIA ROBINS

**I woke up pretty early like I do every morning at 5. Usually I'll be boxing or some sort of exercise to keep fit along with a 5 to 10 mile run/ jog, but since I don't have my machines I'll have to stick to running. I have yet to unpack my things. I decided to throw on some sweats and a sweat shirt. I grabbed my glock and stuck it in my shoulder holster. After I checked my gun and slid it on I went down stairs to grab a bottle of water. Auntie was up so I didn't need to lock up. Closing the front door and took off down the road getting into my "Zone" as Steph calls it. Usually when i'm in my "Zone" I think about nothing really except my surroundings but today i'm thinking about getting a job and a place to stay. I am thinking of getting a house. Maybe? I want something not to large but away from people. Money is nothing to me. I just cannot sit around and do nothing. I need to work. The best part about my work is taking the creeps off the streets so that I can go to sleep knowing that I saved a man, women,or even a child is safe from that person I put in jail.**

**WOW! I am almost at the house. I guess my "Zone" really was about my work. HUH! I ran into the house was greeted by my aunt and then up the stairs to my room to take a shower and get dressed. It was about 8 when I headed down to get breakfast. **

"Teah - Rose would you like some breakfast?" **My aunt asked.**

" Yeah I hungry but I make it."

" Nonsence! I'll do it. what do you want to eat?"

" Okay. If you can make me a couple eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast and some fruit? Please!"

" I believe that I can do that for you."

**I waited for about twenty minutes before she set a plate down on the table where I sat at. I thanked her and began to eat. Steph arrived about ten minute after I started eating. Steph arrived and we left after I ate. We took my car and I drove to the Vincent Plum bail bonds office in under ten. We entered the office and I met Lula and Connie. I automatically knew that they were going to be my friends. We talked a bit. Then Vinnie came out of his hole.**

"DO I PAY YOU TO SIT ON YOUR ASSES AND TALK?.... NOOOOO! Get back to work." **I got up and smiled evilly at him.**

"Vinnie? Come on now we were talkin' 'bout me gettin' a job here thats all. So since I now work here why don't you go into your office and shut the fuck up?"

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU A JOB."

"Yes you did too. I just told you. So go away or i'll make your life hell."

"Fine but you better be good. Connie give her a file."

"You heard him girls. I want a high end file Connie please."

"That's for Ranger's level." **I raised a eyebrow. Sounds familliar to me.**

"Who is Ranger Steph." **I looked to her.**

"He is many things. He chases the high priced FTA's, He was a Ranger in the army, and he owns Rangeman."

"Impressive. Does he have a name?"

"His name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso." **Bingo! There is the connection. Jason works for his company in boston and my brother said something about his company being for high end security.**

"Okay. Well finished the paper work and I think Steph and I need to get goin'. We are going house hunting. We will see you both tomarrow mornin'." **Handing Connie my paper work.**

"T, Here is you temperary lincense it lasts 60 days till we get your real one, then here is a mid-high range file. When you get you body slip from the police office return it to me and you get 10% of the bond amount so this will make you 25,000 richer. You have one week. Do you need any thing else?"

"Nope. Thanks Connie. See you all tomarrow." **Steph and I walked out with the file and my licenses. I started my car and we drove in peace for about twenty minutes to a reality company. We got out and went in looking for some help.**

"Hello, Do you need something?"

"Yes. My name is T and I need a house and came here. So I would like to talk to someone who could help."

"Well T you would need to speak with Julia Robins. She is free for an hour so let me see if she'll see you."

"Thanks."

"She said to go to her office. Go through this door, turn left and its the third door on the right."

"Thanks."** We followed the lady's directions.**

"Hello, I'm Julia Robins and how about we start with what you want you house to look like."

"Well Mrs. Robins, my house has to be in a quiet area, I like the trees around, it has to cost a fortune too. I want it to have a big pool, a large high end kitchen, fabulous bedrooms. Has to be atleast five bedrooms."

"Okay so you want a huge house with at least five bedrooms, a big kitchen, a pool, is that it?"

"No, I wrote you a list of things i want the house to be like."** We talked about the things I required for my house for about an hour.**

"Okay. This will take atleast a few days to come up with a few houses for you."

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Robins."** I shook her hand.**

"Call you in a few days." **I nodded. Steph and I walked out to my car and drove to pino's for a early lunch. We got a table in back and ate our lunch. We talked about my possible house and we decided to go shopping. We also talked about the fact I might have to buy some land and build my house on it. When we finished, we left a few 20's and walked to my car. I slipped my sun glasses on and drove to the mall by Steph's directions.**


	4. SHOPPING AND PLANS

**A/N: JULIA ROBINS IS MINE. IF YOU WANT RANGER YOU MUST WAIT. SORRY, IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG TO COME UP WITH THIS CHAPTER. I HAS NUMBER 3 BUT I LOST IT SO I REWROTE IT AGAIN. DON'T YOU HATE IT WHEN YOU HAVE TO REWRITE A CHAPTER AGAIN WHEN YOU JUST WROTE IT NOT THREE MINUTES AGO WEEELLLL! **

**g2g LUV YOU, TEIG**

**_All clothing is on my profile so you can imagine the outfits for my story people._**

* * *

**So here me and Steph were at the mall after a busy morning. We decided to go clothing shopping because I need me some retail shopping after the last few days. We started at Macy's and Steph found this beautiful Long Cross-Back Dress by Calvin Klein, Sweetheart neckline,Pleats at back crisscrossed straps,Hem extends into train at back,Steph tried it on and it was perfect. She bought one in a light blue and it makes her deep blue eyes pop. When Steph was taking it off I was looking for a dress and found one I could dance in. So I decided to get this flowing dress. It is a** **Sleeveless Pleated Dress in a deep red, by Evan Picone. It has a Ruched empire waist,** **V-neckline,Gathered at front bodice and back neckline, and form-fitting at bust; flows out from waist. Really pretty perfect for going out to a event or party. When Steph came out of the dressing room she saw me in the red dress and told me to get it. She said it shows my arms off. I found a Sleeveless Stretch Satin Pleated Color-Blocked Dress in black and deep blue for Steph. I think it is a perfect clubbing dress. It was made by BCBGMAXAZRIA. It is form-fitting through bust, waist and hip. Straight neckline, straight backline, midthigh and it looks really good on Steph. She found a Sleeveless Ruched Dress With Full Skirt in a Ivy green color. It a JONES NEW YORK DRESS. It is made of silk, Bead detail at shoulder straps, Sweetheart neckline at front, straight back, below knee,slightly form-fitting at bust and hips. I tried it on and it makes my green eyes stand out. I could wear it out on a date or to a nice resturant. Steph and I decided to do some shoe shopping so we headed that way. On the way I found a Studio M V-Neck Rosette Mesh Top and a Studio M Tiered Mesh Skirt both in black. Steph said it was cute so she tried it on. The top is V-neckline with rosette detail at front center, Bubble cap sleeves, Empire waist, hits low hip and the skirt is below the knee. I found the most perfect day outfit for me or even I could go clubbing. Its a Nine West Jeans Bleecker Boot Cut Jeans in a Chicago Wash and a Nine West Butterfly-Sleeve Banded-Hem Top. The top is black U-neckline, Banded hem, Hits at hip and the jeans are Slim fit through hips and thighs. I liked it on me. **

**We walked to the shoe area and each found shoe to go with our outfits. I found ****AK Anne Klein "Aplik" Sandal in silver that would go with the red dress, ****Alfani "Neila" Slingback Pump that would go with the Ivy colored dress, a pair of black boots to go with my jeans and top i'm buying. Steph found a pair of ****Nina "Gretel" Evening Sandal in silver that will go with** **her Long Cross-Back Dress in light blue, a pair of Nina "Elza" Evening Sandal in black to go with her blue short dress, and three pairs of black flats to wear with her skirt outfit and to the beach. After looking at shoes we decided to talk and look at the other thing in the store.**

"Steph? Thanks for going with me today."

"It was my pleasure. I found some new clothes and i'm happy."

"Me too. Do you want to go to Point Pleasant since its May?"** She smiled and I grinned.**

"Yea. Sure. But we should see if there is any to rent this late."

"I'll call Julia Robins now." **I pulled out my cell and called Julia. **

**_"Hello Reality. How may I direct your call?"_**

**_"Yes, this is T Daniels and I would like to speak to Julia Robins."_**

**_"Hold for one moment."_**

**_"Thanks."_ I waited for a minute and Julia answered.**

**_" Hello T? How may I help you?"_**

**_"Yes, I need to know if there is any beach houses in Point Pleasant?"_**

**_"I'll see if any are available. Please hold for a few seconds_." I waited while Steph was looking at bathing suits. **

**_" Yes T there is a beach house for sale. Would you like to see it?"_**

**_"Yes. I would like to see it as soon as possible. Could you make it for tomarrow?"_**

**_"I'll call the owner and see if tomarrow is good."_**

**_"Okay. Tell the owner that I need to see it tomarrow and if i like this house. I will get them a check within 24 hours."_**

**_"Thats fine. I'll call you back after I talk to them."_**

**_"Thank you Mrs. Robins."_**

**_"Julia Please."_**

**_"Okay Julia. Thank you." _I ended the call and searched for Steph.**

"How did it go T?" **She said after I found her in the dressing room area.**

"Good but we have to wait. Julia found a beach house for sale. I didn't get the details but they don't matter."

"Yea? Come try these swimming suits on T." **I walked into a dressing room and Steph handed me four swim suits and three cover ups.**

**I tried all four swim suits but only liked two of them. The first is a 2Bamboo Halter Swimsuit Top & Hipster Swim Skirt in red that flatters my bust and hips. The second one I like is a La Blanca Shirred-Front One-Piece Swimsuit in Amazon is low cut and shows my boobs off. I only liked one covor up and it is a Kenneth Cole Draped-Front Tube Cover-Up Dress in green. Strapless, Empire seam, above knee, and Draped front detailing. Steph found two swim suits and a cover up dress for her self. I told her that I wanted to see her in them. The first swim suit she tried on was aKenneth Cole REACTION Ruched Halter with Removable Cups & Ruched Skirted Swim Pant in a Cabolt blue. The second she tried on and showed me was Kenneth Cole REACTION Ruched Swim Halter Dress Swimsuit in black. ****It has halter straps tie at back, v-neckline, empire seam,halter straps tie at back. It looked great on her. Her cover up is ****Dotti Jersey Solid Halter Maxi Cover-Up Dress in **Turquoise.

"Steph you did a amazing job. I loved the swim suits and cover up you picked for me."

"I know. We sould pay for these."

"yea." **We walked up to a cashier and gave our things to her.**

"Did you find everything you needed?" **The cashier asked.**

"Yes we did. I need you to add her things to mine. I'm paying for her." **I smiled at Steph.**

"T? You can't."

"Yes I can and am. So just say "Thank you" Alright?"

"Thank you T." **She grinned. **

"miss? It a total of 2085.23." **I ran my Visa Card through and Steph and I ran all the bags out to the car. We went back into the mall to go lingerie shopping at Victoria's Secret. **

**We did major shopping in Victoria's Secret. I bought two sheer babydolls in black and the other in white, a Georgette halter babydoll in black, a boyshort PJ set in white, a Victoria's Secret Soft sheer nightie in navy, a ribbon-trim nightie in white with pink ribbon, fleece pants in black, three Ribbed henley tops in black,grey and pink, Victoria's Secret Soft lace trim cami in lavender, three demi bras in black,two dream angels demi bra in black and one in violet, a couple push up bras in pink and nude, a couple wireless bras in black and blue, a pair of navy lace boyshorts, pink stretch lace boy shorts, two black bikini panties,six pairs of lace on lace cheeky in black, hot pink, rose, pink tint, white, and luscious pink, seven satin hiphuggers in black, pink, white, buff, Ivory, black, and another white, three pairs of lace trimmed thongs in black, white,and nude, a few other thongs in black, blue, red, pink, nude, ivory, white. i also bought some cotton panties in all sorts of colors. Let's just say that I won't need new one for months. I bought some Secret Gardens body lotions, body wash and body mists. I bought some Beauty Rush lip glosses, a ultimate make-up kit and a few lip gloss kits. Steph got almost the same things as I did but hers are in different sizes and colors. She didn't complain when I payed. It came to almost 4000.00 dollars. I really didn't care. If I want, I will get it. **

**we walked around for a few hours going into different stores like, Radio Shack, JC Pennys, Books-a-million, Old Navy, Claires, Bath & Body Works and we went to Kay's Jewlery store. I bought an Apple Ipod nano in green, some summer clothes, a few good books, more clothes, some body wash and lotions, a 10K Yellow Gold Lab-Created Ruby Cherry Necklace, 14K Yellow Gold Natural Emerald Earrings, a 14K Gold Diamond & Natural Ruby Ring, a 14K White Gold Diamond & Tanzanite Ring, and a 14K White Gold Diamond & Natural Sapphire Journey Necklace. I bought Steph things like a sapphire ring and necklace and clothes. I found this cute horse pendent at one of the store and bought it for Mary Alice because her eighth birthday is in a month. We finished shopping around five when I got the call from Julia about the beach house. **

_"Yo."_

_"T?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good news, I finally got a hold of the owners and they would like to meet you in Point Pleasant tomarrow at 11 o'clock if you can."_

_"That's good for me. Steph will be with me. So I go there in the morning." _**She gave me an address and directions on how to get there**_._

_"Alright. Bye." _**I closed my phone and repeated the comversation to Steph. **

**She told me she is free tomarrow. I hope the house is perfect for me. I drove to my aunt and uncles house in peace. Steph helped me unload the bags from the back of the car. By the time we seperate my things from hers we each had about 15-20 bags each. Who knows how they all fit in my car. I helped put all Steph's bags in her car. She decided to stay for dinner which was in twenty minutes. We ate and I told her we had to leave by 9:30 tomarrow. I stayed downstairs for a little while then went upstairs to put my gun away and put my new clothes in the closet intil I find a new place to live. I fell asleep reading my new book called Twilight.**


End file.
